


Razor's Edge

by LialaneGraest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Insanity, M/F, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/pseuds/LialaneGraest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein is in the bathroom, a straight razor to his throat, "shaving". Blood stains the porcelain sink. When Marie comes to his rescue, what will happen from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razor's Edge

The razor slid across the stubble on his cheek. The man stared in the mirror, pointedly ignoring the fact that a thin line of blood was trickling down his throat from a cut just above his Adam's apple. His hand was shaking and the man took a deep breath to try to steady himself, feeling another cut on his cheek, another thin trickle of blood.

There was knocking on the door. A woman's voice called through, "Franken? Are you alright? You've been in there for a long time…"

He didn't answer the woman, he just drew the dry blade across his cheek again, another line of blood appearing as his hand shook. A giggle escaped him, quickly silenced as the man tried to finish shaving, clinging desperately to his sanity.

There was worry in the woman's voice. "Franken?"

Another giggle slipped out and he slid the blade again, watching the mirror intently as another rivulet of blood joined the others, his eyes focusing on the pure liquid.

"Franken, let me in now!" There was no mistaking that tone of voice. The man felt like a child caught with his father's razor. There was difference between himself and the child, though.

He wasn't giving up the razor.

There was another knock, and the door trembled. "Franken, I know you don't want to have to replace this door, but if you don't let me in right now, I will prove to you why I was called Marie the Pulverizer!"

Hysterical giggles slid from his lips and he hurriedly pulled the razor across his face again, delighting in the sting of the cuts, the rivulets of blood seeping down his face and onto his lab coat. Something slammed into the door and he jerked, the blade making another cut on his face. He raised his hands up to make another hurried cut on his face when the door exploded, literally, into the room.

Marie stood there, her hand a hammer, and she was glaring.

It was, to put it mildly, hilarious to the scientist. Hysterical giggles filled the bathroom and he brought the straight razor back up to his face, intent on continuing what he had done. The woman grabbed his wrist, pulling the blade away from him with her other hand.

In an instant the hilarity was over and he had her pinned against the wall, a manic look in his eyes as the razor clattered to the ground. "That. Is. Mine." He snarled. "You. Cannot. Have. It."

She glared at him defiantly and placed a foot on the razor which he glanced down at and it held his gaze. The scientist twittered. "Franken, look at me!" She demanded, pushing her wrists against the palms of his hands.

Wild eyes met hers, giggles escaping his lips. The woman leaned forward towards him and the scientist watched half in curiosity, half in apathy as the woman who resisted him grew closer and closer until her lips pressed against his.

The scientist's eyes went wide, his hands slack against her wrists. She didn't break the kiss, just kicked the straight razor away and out the door as she stepped closer to him. Giggles slowly crept out from the kiss, but Marie brought her hands up to cup his face, forcing him to stare into her eyes.

She could taste his blood on his lips, feel it smearing against hers. She could see the madness in his eyes, but the madness was losing. His hands tentatively rose to wrap around her, his touch light and gentle. Marie fought the urge to look at her wrists and see if they were as bruised as they felt. The giggles stopped after a few moments and Marie pulled away to take a breath, her hands still cupping his face.

"Marie…" He said quietly, staring at the woman in his arms, fighting the urge to twist the screw in his head, wanting to not lose this moment. Marie smiled, tilting her head to the side and the hand cupping his right cheek rose to the screw, almost as if she could read his mind.

She twisted it. Stein gasped as she did and Marie giggled slightly. In a second he had her against the wall again, his lips pressing against her neck, blood from his wounds smearing against her cheek and throat. In a deep, primal voice he whispered to her.

" _Again."_ She complied and he growled deep in his throat, his tongue snaking out to lick some of his own blood off her neck.

She moaned and he felt an urge rush through him, his fragile sanity being threatened. With a gasp he tried to pull away from her, but her arms were now wrapped around his neck and she didn't let go, just pulled him closer to her.

" _Franken, focus on me."_ She whispered, pressing her lips to his. _"Forget everything else, just focus on me. Nothing else matters right now."_

His conscious mind knew what she was doing. If she could keep him sufficiently focused, he wouldn't slip back into his madness. He also knew that it was a gamble for her if he let this keep going. Consensual sex with Marie was one thing, but if he lost control… Stein trembled in her grasp, her lips pressing against his again. He pulled back from her and she stroked the side of his face, ignoring the blood.

"I… I… can't, Marie…" He said almost desperately. "If I… lose control… I… I don't want to rape you."

"You won't, Franken." She said with conviction in her voice.

' _Death, this woman fears nothing!'_ Stein thought as she pulled him back to herself.

"I trust you, Franken." She said sweetly, and his control broke.

He wanted her and she was offering herself to him. A sane man wouldn't say no. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her against the wall and lifted her up so that her legs spread on either side of him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

This left him at face level with her chest. He nuzzled both of her breasts through the fabric of her shirt and very gingerly used one hand to raise her shirt up, slipping his head underneath it before wrapping his arm back around her.

His vision was completely gone. He was left with his other senses, all of which seemed to be heightened. He could hear Marie's heartbeat, her panting breaths as his tongue tasted her stomach, and then roved up to tease the line where her bra met her chest before nipping at it with his teeth. She squirmed in his arms, rubbing against him and he growled a bit.

His muffled voice rose through her shirt. "Take it off."

Marie giggled, knowing that he wasn't referring to her shirt. "You know that I can't when I'm against the wall, Franken."

Stein took a step back, freeing Marie from the wall and she slid her hands up to reach her bra, flicking the closures open and slid it off her shoulders. Stein grabbed it in his teeth and pulled back to let it drop from between them.

His tongue played against her breasts, exploring every bit of them. He licked her nipple before nipping at them lightly. Marie's breath came in gasps as he did so and she started to bounce ever so slightly, pushing up and letting herself fall against him, grinding her hips. Stein chuckled and pulled his head back enough for it to slip out from underneath her shirt. He licked his lips and looked up at the woman; a smirk playing across his face.

He stepped away from the wall, carrying her through the wreckage of the door and into the bedroom they both had shared for the past few months. The smirk widened as he laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and stroking her chest lightly through her shirt before kissing her. One hand cupper her cheek, keeping her focused on him as the other one slipped to the nightstand drawer and withdrew something from it.

The click around her wrist alerted her and she bucked against him, pulling her arm away, enjoyment showing even as she fought to keep him from catching her other wrist and getting them clasped to the bed.

He was faster and a moment later was grinning down at her, her hands handcuffed to the bedframe above her head. He leaned forward, kissing her neck slowly, trailing his tongue up to just behind her ear where he exhaled a gout of warm air, savoring the goose bumps that he could feel as his hands trailed up underneath her shirt.

" _You play a dangerous game, Marie."_ He whispered into her ear. _"You have faith in me?"_ He purposefully ground against her hips. _"What's to keep me from taking you here and now?"_

Lust shone in her eyes, and she answered without hesitation. "Because that's not how you play, is it, Franken?"

A chuckle escaped him and he ran his hands up her sides, tickling slightly, and then pulled her shirt up. It went over her head easily, but with her hands handcuffed it didn't have far it could go. He wrapped it around her hands, tucking the sleeves around the cuffs, noting the darkening bruises already on her wrists.

He looked down at her, concern in his eyes. It was quickly replaced as she arched up against him, her breasts falling backwards before bouncing back into place. Stein chuckled, bending down to first suck on one then the other. Marie writhed underneath him and he smirked, kissing down her stomach.

She gasped as he kissed her inner thigh, and he could feel the anticipation lacing through her soul as he breathed lightly against her, his tongue snaking out to gently caress her clit. He slipped his first finger into her and crooked it.

She cried out, her back arching as he drug his finger against her g-spot. Repeating the motion he felt Marie tense underneath him. He pulled up to look at her.

She was panting, her body trembling and her arms pulled tight against the bonds as her eye was tightly closed. He reached up and gently rolled her breast around in his hands, a smirk spreading across his face as he tapped against her g-spot.

" _What do you want, Marie?"_ He asked, slipping a second finger inside her.

Her gasps and moans were the only answers she gave him.

" _Answer me, Marie."_ He teased as slowly slid his fingers in and out.

She arched her hips against him, her breath coming in pants. He thought he wasn't going to get an answer, and smirked when she finally answered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

" _Let me out of the cuffs and I'll show you, Franken…"_ He looked up at her and watched as her chest heaved and she smiled seductively.

"Oh no, Marie. Not today." He chuckled. "You played too dangerous a game, and now I'm in charge."

With one swift motion he removed her skirt and panties completely and stood staring down at the woman. He pushed his clothed length against her wet opening and she arched.

"Then… the question… is… what do… you… want?" She panted out as he ground against her again.

Stein stretched out on top of her, licking her earlobe slightly before whispering his answer. _"To dissect you."_

Marie's eye opened wide and she struggled underneath him, pulling against the cuffs. He sucked on her neck lightly, a chuckle escaping him as he uttered his next words:

"To examine or analyze in minute detail. Which I plan on taking the whole night to do, Marie. I hope that you're comfortable." His hand snaked down to push his fingers back into her as he sucked on her neck, the woman arching below him.


End file.
